Tenma, Zayla
Once a young gypsy dancer in Konoha, she now strives for the path of light as a priestess of The Northern Temple. Name:'Zayla Hasu Tenma 'Appearance *'A ge':15(As of year 695) *'Height':5'3" *'Weight':116.7lbs *'Hair': She has a beautiful green hair which she prefers down as it shimmers in the sunlight or moonlight. *'Eye Color':Gemstone Green(As A Tenma her eyes are crimson red.) *'Build':Curvy from years of gypsy dancing with a slight thickness to her hips and thighs, nothing too noticeable. *'Complexion': Her skin is of an average white complexion.(As a Tenma her complexion is pale.) *'Distinguishing Marks': Crescent moon birthmark on the back of right shoulder. 'Personality' : She's very mannered towards people due to her mother figure teaching her how to be polite. She is a very happy person yet can show a dark angry nature and is not afraid of saying how she truly feels about something. Her attitude solely reflects on her mood but does not get too extreme since she finds it hard to reach a high level of anger. 'History' *'Childhood': Daughter of a low merchant, she strives with a dream to become a great dancer, never letting snide comments get in her way. Her dancing skills have become a true thing of beauty after her years of hard work and also help with her physical strengths and overall well being. She seems to be at true peace when she dances as her eyes seal lightly shut and her hair flows with every movement. *'Childhood Pt.2(Age 5-11)': Growing up in a poor house, she lived a rather harsh life. She always had a meal but never really had nice clothing and lacked manners. At age 5, she'd soon find her escape one day as she wondered town and stumbled upon a group of dancers. As she watched them twirl and dance, she herself would mimic them from behind the curtains,where she wasn't allowed to be, but lead to her eventually getting discovered by the leader of the dancers. As she stood, in sheer terror upon being caught behind the curtain by the leader of the gypsy dancers,the woman reached down,lifted her chin up and smiled at her with her golden eyes. Elaine,the leader of the dancers, saw talent in the young girl as she watched her day by day practicing their every move and decided she wanted to take her in * and care for her seeing how she clearly needed manners and a warm shower.Though her father did not agree with it at first, he relentlessly let the dancers take care of her for he saw how happy it truly made Zayla. She was the only thing he had left of his wife but knew she would have wanted their daughter to do something she loved. She now performs with the new generation of dancers and lives a decent life. but now seeks to become a shinobi to help protect her village. *'Preteen Years(Ages 12-15)': Life had gotten fairly easy for Zayla as she was able to afford things like proper clothing and food. Her father had become a more stable merchant as he no longer had to care for her but she'd still visit him often to make sure he was doing okay. After years of training she'd grown into a nice looking young teenager and had a well curved figure. She continued her dancing until she was 15 when she then caught interest in becoming a shinobi when the academy had began taking enrollments. After about a month or so of classes she ran into the great samurai Hue. Over the course of the next few days following she'd decided to leave her village to pursue the way of light as, at first, a samurai but soon decided to follow the path of a Priestess, seeking a teacher whom she believes is Cleric Dove as of now. Soon after, she'd begin her teacher with Hyun-ae in Dove's absence. 'Relationship' *'Sacred,Blade'-The two share an odd bond, having only known each other for so little, it's as if words can't express how close they've began to feel.(No pun intended Blade!) *'Tatsumaki,Sato'-Current boyfriend, the two met when Zayla got lost on her journey to the Northern Temple. As of now, they've began a steady relationship, though Sato is very protective of her. He has a hatred for her cousin, Ahsan. *'Chessu-Haru'-One of Zayla's teachers. *'Dove'-The main teacher Zayla shall train under through out her stay at the Northern Temple. *'Senju,Serana'-The relationship between them has yet to be established, though they speak, it's uncertain how they truly feel towards one another. *'Kenji'-Blade's Samurai in Training, he and Zayla spar together often, helping each other improve in their teachers' absence. *'Kim,Hyun-ae'-Head Priestess of the temple, she was Zayla's first teacher and whom, in Dove's absence, first taught her how to call upon the Light. *'Elli'-Though odd, he's a good friend to Zayla. *'Tenma, Ahsan'-A samurai whom Zayla first met when he tried to sneak up on her and scare her during her meditation. Immediately, there was a quick hatred she felt toward him. Soon she'd discover he's actually a member of her unknown mother's clan, being her cousin but he is born of true Tenma blood as she is merely a hybrid. Does not like that Zayla is with Sato. *'''Senju, Higurashi-'''A kind man whom Zayla met, though she finds him odd as he always sniffs people, she respects the fact he tries to better his sense of smell everyday. She wishes to have determination like him. Category:People